


Lan Fan's Sacrifice (episode 23)

by mukario



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in episode 23 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, at 19:12. Very short sucky one-shot.<br/>(reuploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lan Fan's Sacrifice (episode 23)

_"She made the decision that I was too weak to make..."_

After Dr. Knox and Lieutenant Hawkeye tended to Lan Fan's shoulder, Ling was allowed inside the room to visit her alone.

He walked inside of the room, and Lan Fan was asleep. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, sat down, and grabbed her hand.

The sudden movement caused Lan Fan to stir, and she blinked her eyes open. Slowly, her gaze met Ling's. "My lord, I-"

"Don't-" Ling squeezed her hand tightly. He looked down. "Don't say anything."

"My lord..." she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm just a burden to you now. I can't protect you without my arm, I'm sorry. I-"

"I said don't say anything!" Ling said louder. "This isn't your fault! It's..." His voice got softer. "...mine."

"My lord..."

"I knew I had to make sacrifices, and I was ready to. But I wasn't ready for this...for you to sacrifice your arm..."

"It was  _my_  decision, my lord," Lan Fan objected.

"But it was my fault you were put in that position in the first place!"

She said nothing, and looked the opposite way.

"I'm...glad you're alive," Ling said after a moment of silence. "I'm thankful for Mustang finding you a doctor so quickly."

She nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"Hm?"

"Your shoulder."

She looked down at the blood covered bandages, and nodded again. "But it's nothing I can't manage," she said, and forced a smile.

Ling smiled back at her, but it quickly faded as he looked away.

"My lord," she said. "How...how can I protect you without my arm?"

"I'm sure Ed can hook you up with his automail mechanic," Ling said flatly. "But don't worry about that right now."

Dr. Knox came into the room. "You should get out and let her get some rest," he said, putting his cigarette in his mouth.

"Alright," Ling said. He stood up and leaned over Lan Fan, kissing her forehead quickly. "Stay strong for me," he said, before leaving the room after Dr. Knox.

"M-My lord!" Lan Fan blushed. Then she smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
